This invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to an eyeshield having a plurality of interchangeable lenses.
Skiers, cyclists, joggers and other outdoor enthusiasts often wear protective glasses in a variety of weather conditions to shield their eyes from the elements. Different conditions, such as rain, overcast, sun, and wind, call for different colors of lenses to maximize the wearer's perception. Typically, an amber lens is worn for overcast or foggy conditions, green or grey for sunny conditions, and magenta for partially sunny conditions.
Owning and carrying multiple pairs of eyeglasses for variable conditions, however, is cumbersome and expensive. Recognizing this, several types of eyeglasses are available that allow for interchangeability of the lenses to match the present weather condition, but each has drawbacks that limits it to a specific activity. Ski goggles, for example, are available with interchangeable lenses. But goggles are unwieldly, heavy and the frame blocks the peripheral vision necessary in other sports. Other eyeglasses offering interchangeability such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,347 to Myer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,732 to Grooch suffer from this same drawback. Myer discloses interchangeable framed lenses that removably connect to bows. The frame is rigid and not easily flexed for storage. Grooch shows a two-part construction with a front frame connecting to a brow bar with attached bows. The Grooch design also is rigid and not easily stored. Both frames, moreover, do not shield adequately against wind or rain which can circumvent the frame edges.
An eyeshield with interchangeable lenses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,507 to Moeller. The temple connection employed, though, relies on clamping action to hold the lens to the sidepieces. Such a connector is prone to slippage as the eyeshield is subjected to the shaking and pounding that occurs in strenuous activity.
Other attempts at developing eye wear with interchangeable lenses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,887 to Dunbar and U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,452 to McLendon. In both these devices, however, the removable bows tend to separate from the frames under stress.